Utterly and Completely Consumed
by zhandi211
Summary: Harvey's emotional state and the aftermath of the kiss.


**_Hey happy suitors. Darvey shippers ! I am so happy this happened and know that you are as well. That kiss was a long time coming.I wanted to write this because this is what I want from Harvey. Please let me know what you think and I hope you like it_**

 ** _Chapter 1._**

 _Donna walked out of her office leaving Harvey stunned and confused. He felt like he couldn't breath nor move his feet. He came in here to tell his colleauges about what had happened and hoped they would discuss possible strategies to get out of this mess. Instead he was kissed...KISSED by DONNA. He had not seen that coming. One moment he was talking and the next she had put her arms around his neck and kissed him. And for a moment...one single moment he kissed her back. And he was sure that if she hadn't pulled away they wouldn't have stopped._ _He finally had the strenght to move his feet and made a bee line for the roof.He needed air. He walked over to the edge and put his hands on the concrete. He immediatly felt guilty. He was now in the one postion he never wanted to be in and he was put there by the one woman who he never would have imagined would do just that._

" Damnit Donna." He whispered angrily.

Yes he was angry at Donna. Most of his life he had been against infedelity, since his mom.And now he found himself in a similar situation. He didn't know what to do or what to say. But he knew that he was angry as hell maybe even more so at himself. But then the moment flashed through his mind. The warmth of her body pressed against his. Her arms around his neck and her lips that touched his in the most confident yet surprised way. He had not pulled away and instead he could admit to himself leaned in. And then she pulled away apologized and left him there. He felt more guilty by the second, because he kissed her back.

He turned around and walked straight to the elevators. When he was on the ground floor he wondered where Donna had gone but quickly tried to brush that aside for now and just get home. Where he could think.

He got home and had been agitated and confused since he got into the car. He slammed his door shut ,poured himself a drink and sat down. Taking a sip he clenched his jaw as the warm liquor went down his throat. The feeling of her lips on his had left his mouth tingling and it wouldn't stop. He needed a little time and therefore decided against calling Paula and asking her if he could see her the next day . He woud tell her...after he had time to process this.

The day after Harvey woke up in an even worse state. More confused and angry and lost.

He got ready for work , jerking the door open and then angrily shutting ot.

He got to work avoiding making eye contact with anyone and them he went to sit down at his desk. After a few minutes he looked up and there she was. Standing at cubicles in full view talking to someone. And then his mind played a wicked trick. He was in the bar they met at. She greeted him and he relived that moment. Only coming to when Mike walked in.

" Hey Harvey I have this idea about the case and you might want to hear about it." He said sitting down.

Harvey clenched his jaw and the vane in his neck started to show.

" Harvey you look like hell , are you okay ?" Mike asked concerned as he sat forward.

" Yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night."

Mike noticed the dark circles under Harvey's eyes.

" Well Harvey if it's about the case don't worry I have an idea. "

Harvey sat there listening to Mike's idea. Trying incredibly hard to concentrate. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all. He tossed and turned all night trying to figure out what Donna had meant. And then he had to rip his mind from it so that he could listen to Mike.

" Yeah that could work , we just need to finalize a few things and then find out where that asshole got his information." Harvey said finally getting to concentrate on this case.

He almost made it through the day without thinking about last night. Until she walked past his office and for a split second they made eye contact. He knew things would be tense and that he needed time to simmer down or risk lashing out at her. The sweat started breaking out on his forehead and he could feel his tie restricting him. He swalloed hard and then took a deep breath. But suddenly her perfume filled his lungs. The scent of vanilla and some kind of flower and rasberry making him close his eyes. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Since last night the only thing running through his mind was Donna and even though he thought that he'd made it through the day without thinking about it he knew in the back of his mind the kiss was on a loop.

His collar suddenly became tighter and the temperature rose. He had no idea what was happening to him. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to tell Paula it was the right thing to do but facing Donna...it was a mess and now he was stuck trying to clean it up.

He and Donna tried to avoid each other as much as possible or rather he was. They talked about business and that was it. He knew he was being cold and distant but it was either that or snapping at her and adding that to the situation would not be helping anyone.

A few days go by and the tension is palpable. Mike and Louis have both came to Harvey asking what was wrong and of course he lashed out at them clearly stating that nothing was wrong amd that they should mind their own business. Sitting at his desk he taps the keys very irretably and for the past few days he hasn't been able to sleep he barely eats and he hasn't even seen Paula...he texts her sometimes and she called him and he told her he was busy and needed a few days because he was working on a case. He couldn't bring himself to tell this woman who had been cheated on before that he cheated. She blatantly told him that his loyalty was one of the things she admired about him. And she also knows about his own problems where infidelity is concerned.

Standing up he turns to the windows. The city is alive with lights and bustling cars. And for a moment he calm...and he realizes something. Donna had taken over his mind his body and everything else. He couldn't get her out of his head.

He was utterly and completely consumed.

 ** _This is the first chapter. I hope you liked it and I would love to hear what you thought so please comment !_**


End file.
